User talk:Parchisi2004
Hi, welcome to Theodore Tugboat Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Parchisi2004 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- PNR (Talk) 17:27, June 14, 2010 Hello Hi, I was browsing around in Devientart a week ago and just looking for anything new about Theodore Tugboat and then I saw the fanmade Theodore story "Pushin and a Pullin". I read it and I have to say that is a really great story and I saw the bloopers reel and I think it's really funny. lol :D I was pretty surprised to see you here at this site after all that and very pleased to talk to you. Please feel free to respond if you like.--Molly the Valiant 20:06, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Hi Molly ^^. Thank you for reading my story. I'm glad you like it so far. I am slowly working on the 12th chapter and very slowly working on character spotlights in my journal. Yea I decided to make an account here since I remember some of the episodes that aren't on youtube. Like Theodore and the Missing Siren. Re Theodore Tugboat website Your welcome! XD It's nice to hear from you. PNR found the website a while ago and now we know about it. Lets spread the word to other big Theodore fans! :D Oh, and let me know when you've finished the 12th chapter, I can't wait to see it! :) --Molly the Valiant 20:15, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: PnP ch 12 Thanks! It's really cool. thanks for letting me know. Your really cool. :) --Molly the Valiant 19:05, August 30, 2010 (UTC) I think it's great :D lol :( You forgot to put your name. but lucly the thing says who made an edit. lol what does Sonuva! mean?--Molly the Valiant 23:10, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Oh, lol ok. Good thing you didn'y say anymore, you would been kicked out 0_0 --Molly the Valiant 23:14, September 16, 2010 (UTC) LOL, yea, true. How's the ch 3 going?--Molly the Valiant 23:18, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Cool, let me know when your done and show me. Don't forget to put your name. if you are woundering how, just go to the top of the page and you will see little icons about wording a such and you will see a button that looks like culry writing and press that.--Molly the Valiant 23:26, September 16, 2010 (UTC) There you go. :) lol--Molly the Valiant 23:31, September 16, 2010 (UTC) How's the PnP thing going along?--Molly the Valiant 19:06, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Hi I understand. I,m tring to get used to the new look of this site..... I'm getting lost, like if im lost in a fog. I can't find most of the pages like I used too. :/ Good luck on your project. --Molly the Valiant 19:30, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Hi there How's your PnP story comeing along? It's been a while since the last time we talked. Oh btw I uploaded a Christmas themed Theodore Tugboat on the art site. Here take a look. http://mollythevaliant.deviantart.com/art/Theodore-Tugboat-SantaTheodore-189485234 --Molly the Valiant 21:03, December 13, 2010 (UTC) hello :) How are you doing? I have'nt heared from you in a while, how's the story comeing along? --Molly the Valiant 20:09, January 24, 2011 (UTC)